


Costume Day

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: Based around an idea by @all-about-the-mack on Tumblr!





	Costume Day

Tj saw Cyrus walking through the grass, most likely on his way to the Spoon to spend some time with his other friends. Tj jogged quickly to catch up with him.

“Hey Cyrus! What you got going on for costume day?” He said, eyes not once leaving Cyrus.

“Costume day? You don’t seem like a costume day guy,” Cyrus responded.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Underdog. Anyway, do you already have a costume planned? Or are you even participating?” Tj asked hopefully.

“Andi wanted us to dress up as Mount Rushmore. Not sure how I feel about it though.”

“Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to dress as salt and pepper? You could be salt, and I would be pepper! I think it would be fun!” Tj said, face lighting up at the thought of a matching costume with Cyrus.

“Okay! Let me think about it and I’ll get back to you. I’ll talk to Andi and see if it is crucial that I’m part of the group costume,” He said. Tj could tell he wanted to dress with his friends, so he thought of a different plan. 

There is this girl Kira in his gym class who is very good at basketball, so Tj planned to ask her if she wanted to dress with him.

———

“Kira! Would you want to do something together for costume day? I was thinking we could do a basketball pun! Like, ‘double dribble’ where we both wear shirts that say dribble on them!” Tj said to Kira, who was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch.

“Sure. Sounds fun,” She said.

“Okay bye!” Tj said before walking away from her.

———

“I have a dilemma. I got asked by Tj to do a costume with him. I really want to, but I know you want me to do Mount Rushmore,” Cyrus said to Andi the second he sat down at their table.

“Tj asked you to do a costume? Interesting,” She mumbled the last part to herself, “Do it. I can find someone to replace you. I could get Jonah to ask Libby… or Amber if they’re a thing now. Or Buffy could ask Marty! The point is, do the thing with Tj! Have fun!” Andi said supportively.

“Thanks Andi!” Cyrus said, changing the subject soon after to the quiz they had just taken in algebra.

———

Cyrus walked into the school, wearing all white except for the bold black ‘S’ on the front of his shirt. He saw Tj, starting to walk up until he noticed Tj wearing a white shirt, saying the word ‘dribble.’ He walked up to Tj, upset, tapping his shoulder when he arrived.

“Tj? Why aren’t you dressed as pepper? I thought we were dressing up together?” Cyrus said, frowning.

“I was just making your decision easier Cyrus. I saw how you wanted to dress with Andi and Buffy so I dressed with Kira.”

“I wanted to pick you,” Cyrus mumbled.

“Huh?”

“I wanted to pick you from the start Tj.”

“I wanted you to pick me too,” Tj said sheepishly, pulling a black, long sleeved T-shirt with the letter ‘P’ on it, “I brought this just in case.” He put the shirt on over his dribble shirt.

“What about Kira? Didn’t you dress up with her?” Cyrus asked, pointing to Kira who was down the hallway.

“I explained the situation to her, about how if you suddenly changed your mind, that I was gonna pick you, and she has a back up costume. I’ll text her.”

“Okay?” Cyrus said, smiling, “I’m glad I picked you.”

“Me too.”

———

The day came to a close, ending with an assembly for the costume prizes.

“Best Group Costume of Three or More People goes to,” Metcalf said into the microphone, looking at the students sitting patiently, “Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll, Jonah Beck, and Marty Allen for their Mount Rushmore Costume!”

Cyrus cheered along with the rest of the school, watching as his friends went onstage to collect their prize(a king size chocolate bar). Andi said thank you into the mic quickly, stepping off the stage soon after.

Metcalf shushed the students, pulling the last envelope from the table, “The final prize! Best Couples’ Costume! The lucky couple is,” He said, doing a drum roll on the microphone, “Tj Kippen and Cyrus Goodman for their Salt and Pepper costume!”

Cyrus gasped, walking onto the stage in a daze. He grabbed his prize, walking up to the microphone without thinking.

“We aren’t a couple actually, so-“ 

“Can we be?” Tj said, just loud enough for the microphone to pick up. The students awed, clapping for Tj.

Cyrus nodded, making the students erupt into cheers and applause.

Tj smiled, pulling Cyrus into a hug, “Thank you Jefferson High, it’s quite the honor,” He said into the mic, walking back to his seat with Cyrus afterward.

People congratulated Cyrus and Tj as they walked out of the school, hand in hand.


End file.
